


Take me home

by worm_party



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bad Decisions, Best Friends, Crying, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Multi, Original Character(s), Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worm_party/pseuds/worm_party
Summary: Soul and friends have a nice dinner at his and Maka's appartment. But, shes not there on time.So when she rocks in two hours late and dragging A boy they've never seen before in by his collar; no one knows what to think - but Soul is fucking furious.





	1. Too much wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my sloppy out of character writings at 2 am xo

Soul sits at the table tapping his foot, the rhythm in time to the others conversation and relentless laughing.

'she's not home yet' he thinks looking towards the clock on the far right wall, his brow furrows more. Which should probably be impossible with the scowl thats drawn on his face right now, but it seems to only deepen whith the slow movement of the needles. 

However this thought can't continue forever as Black*Star hits him square in the back with his palm and a laugh so loud it almost bursts his eardrums.

"I can see why she doesn't want to come home when you look like that!" Black*Star announces loud throughout the small appartment.

The worry and irritation that held the white haired weapon in a state of silence for so long broke at that moment as he reached across and screamed at the man across from him, much to the parties delight as a roar of overbearing laughter echoed from the dining room. A clambering of laughs and angry yelling was heard from pretty much everywhere throughout the complex, it was a lot like the days back at school when everyone had a bit more free time, it was welcomed.

But-

Maka was missing, the meister was no where to be seen and hadn't been heard from for a majority of the night. She'd been busier than ever for the past two weeks reguarding semester finals, and once the results had come out she'd torn out half her hair as she'd dropped from an A+ to a regular A in her law studies. She'd holed herself up in her room for a vast majority of the last week or so, and then some of her university friends had invited her out for dinner; it seemed innocent enough, right?

However now she wasn't answering her phone and was a full two hours later than she'd promised to be home, no call, no text, no nothing. Completely unlike her! but Tsubaki and Liz had told Soul that she was probably just having a good time, and she was with the people she'd met through her course, none of them had ever really met the folk but Maka seemed to be happy enough with their company as it was. So they trusted her and tried to have a good time even if Maka was missing from the dinner table for a while.

With all this running through his head, Soul began to feel a little stupid being so worried. The fun, rowdy atmosphere of the room cradled his worried mind for a while, and the arrogant yet fun Black*Star continued to bully him until it felt like an issue far away in his mind.

Then the door opens, everyone turns towards the door and mid welcome drops their jaws to the floor except for maybe Patty. There, standing in the doorway is Maka, holding a half empty bottle of red wine in one hand and the collar of a tall brunnette man in the other.

Maka looks at the table and mutters a quick "hello" and awkwardly takes off her shoes and waits for the guy to follow suit before dragging him to her room without another word to the guests and her roommate.

The table remains quiet for a while, shocked and trying to understand what just happens before Patty smiles and whistles breaking the silence.

"I didn't think Maka had it in her!"

At that Black*Star covers his mouth and looks away from the table trying to controll his laughter whilst Tsubaki is completely horrified at the situation and stares blankly at Soul for any sort of reassurance that this was somehow a joke.

This wasn't a joke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just setting the scene for the rest of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be able to only write around this time, so heres to setting up the scene for upcoming smut

The group of diners sit for a good few seconds in silence despite Black*Star's giggling to attempt to comprehend the sight that was just shown to them.

Maka. Maka-fucking-Albarn, just strolled in so drunk she couldn't stand straight with a man they'd never seen before. A man Soul had never seen before. They never got a name, or a sorry for being late, just an awkward slurred hello and the slam of her bedroom door- this was not like Maka-fucking-Albarn.

The meister who demanded respect and always spoke with a sense of knowing exactly what she wanted, the girl who even on her 21st birthday, had been able to stand straight and make her way home absolutely fine and never staggering from the alcohol. The girl Soul loved and that everyone knew he loved except for Maka- was not represented by the girl who had just walked through their front door. She was bright red, her face blank and pulling some- some guy?! By his collar! And to make matters worse she quickly pulled him into her bedroom before anyone could say a thing. 

Liz spoke first.

"who the fuck was that?"

Soul didnt look up, look at anything, he just stared blankly towards her bedroom door in complete and utter shock.

"could it be a university friend?" Tsubaki slowly questioned, her eyes darting from Liz to Soul momentarily before landing back towards the blonde female for an answer.

"It must be? I really couldn't see Maka just,, taking a stranger home"

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, Black*star sat beside her and Soul still smirking but regaining some composure,

"how could we know? None of us expected her to bring  ****anyone home in the first place."

Liz and Tsubaki furrowed their brows and glared at Black*star from his response, but, it couldn't be ignored either. This really just wasn't like her.

Soul, his concentration dipping in and out of the conversation only heard parts, people stunned and the occausional laugh from Black*star, or Patty doing something with the tuppawear and earning an earful from Kid or Liz because of the situation. 

His head rushed with confusion and anger, not understanding fully why. He didnt own her, he loved her of course but he'd never mentioned a word about it despite everyone else in their circle knowing his poorly kept 'secret'. He wondered why she'd never told him about the guy, or that he'd never had any idea of anything going on behind the scenes of her life, had she been keeping things from him? His head swirled with questions and seemed to melt from the inside outwards as he felt his face heat up imagining what they'd be doing in there; it hurt to imagine.

That guy, that he didnt know the name of, touching her in places that he'd never gotten to touch no matter how much he wanted to. Getting to kiss her, and lick, and taste and do what ever he wanted to that beautiful body of hers. It riled him up, made him angry, he wanted to break something, break her door down and strangle the life out of the man in her room. He didnt care if he was a 'good guy' or whatever would be said, he wanted to hurt him, badly.

Tsubaki must have noticed Soul glaring daggers towards the bedroom at this point as she reached across and put a hand on his own, he for the first time in for what seemed like hours got out of his own head to look towards his friends. They all looked worried, genuinely, for him.

"why don't you stay the night at ours?"

She said in a soft tone, his eyebrows furrowed as he didnt want to leave her here with whoever it was in her room, but he knew he couldn't sleep here. 

He'd explode.

In silence, he eventually nodded and the group began to pack away things, letting Soul sit on the couch to wait. He could here slight thumping noises against the wall and he knew all too much what it meant and it made him feel like vomiting. It was so hard to listen to. 

Eventually Black*star and Tsubaki along with the others had cleaned up, and were ready to go. Kid had arranged a car for the three to travel back comfortably in which they all thanked him for, Soul a little more blank than usual however. The drive back was silent and seemed to go almost too quickly, Soul felt as if he was walking mindlessly towards some sort of destination which he inevatably hoped was his quick and painless death. 

But- it was just a bed, a futon really. Layed nicely on the ground of a spare bedroom the two owned, he'd asked to be left alone and they complied quickly enough. So he was left to it all, all his thoughts.

Every single one.


End file.
